


Three Minor Details (Other than Brothers)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Three Minor Details (Other than Brothers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other than Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213011) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



  * Sally's eighteen and had her first kiss behind the gym after school in eighth grade. When she starts dating a boy from the local college, he wears a leather jacket when they go out the first time, and she can't figure out why that strikes her as strange.
  * Dean sits in the back with Sam when they leave the gas station, even though John asked him to navigate them to the next job, and they fall asleep. John doesn't wake them for three hours.
  * Sam lost his virginity to his brother three months earlier, in a twin bed in Arizona.




End file.
